This project is concerned with investigations into the systematics, including taxonomy and classification, and host-ectoparasite relationships of medically important arthropods, especially ticks and certain mites. The topics of current interest are: 1) a scanning electron microscope study of adults of the genus Ixodes in the United States, 2) computerization of the tick data at RML and NAMRU-3 (Cairo), 3) a long range investigation of the genus Rhipicephalus in Africa, 4) colonization of medically important arthropods to meet research requirements.